El pozo
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Una historia de misterio y terror. Unos niños han de enfrentar un oscuro misterio. Primer fic que escribó.
1. Capítulo 1: Un lugar desconocido

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación de una leyenda que escuche de pequeño.**

**El pozo **

**Capítulo 1: Un lugar desconocido**

En un pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha; en donde vivían varias familias formando una población de no más de 1000 habitantes aproximadamente, con un clima cálido en verano y frio en invierno, al borde de un exuberante bosque. En el centro del pueblo existían casas de concreto, pero a las afueras del pueblo existían casa de madera con techos hechos de tejas de barro.

En las afueras del pueblo también existían cultivos de árboles frutales que producían manzanas, peras y ciruelas en su mayoría. Una de las familias que cuidaban de estos jardines y vivían en el borde del bosque eran los Namikaze. Esta pequeña familia está compuesta de 4 integrantes: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Namikaze y Hiromi Namikaze.

Naruto Namikaze tiene el pelo rubio alborotado, manchas de nacimiento con forma de bigotes pequeños en las mejillas y ojos azules claros, tiene 8 años de edad y lleva una vestimenta compuesta de unos pantalones naranjas y una sudadera delgada y de manga corta de colores naranja y azul, no lleva playera, es muy alegre e hiperactivo. Kushina Uzumaki tiene un cabello largo y sedoso de color rojo y ojos violetas, tiene 29 años de edad y lleva una vestimenta compuesta de un vestido largo y una camisa de manga corta de color verde claro. Minato Namikaze tiene el pelo rubio alborotado, igual que su hijo, ojos color azul, tiene 30 años de edad y lleva como vestimenta un traje de tela para trabajar en el campo color azul. Hiromi Namikaze es una niña de 6 años con cabello rubio y ojos color violeta, lleva un vestido de niña de color naranja y un pequeño sombrero de paja.

En una mañana, el 9 de julio les pide permiso a sus padres para ver si lo dejan salir a jugar con sus amigos: Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Sus padres acceden siempre y cuando no se alejen demasiado ni se internen en el bosque, pues aunque el pueblo es muy seguro siempre puede haber peligro en las inmediaciones de los bosques o cabe la posibilidad de perderse; además le dice que tiene que llegar temprano para que vayan al mercado del pueblo a elegir un regalo para el cumpleaños de su madre, que sería mañana.

Entusiasmado, Naruto parte a buscar a sus amigos, pues es sábado y en teoría todos deberían de estar en sus casas. Una vez que los pasa a buscar se reúnen en el jardín que está detrás de la casa de sasuke.

Hinata hyuga tiene el pelo azul obscuro, es lacio y corto con dos mechones a los costados de la cara, tiene unos ojos blancos y es muy tímida y reservada, su vestimenta consiste en unos pantalones azul fuerte y una camisa de manga larga de color blanco con azul. Sasuke uchiha tiene el cabello negro y parado de puntas, ojos de color negro y de personalidad seria y fría, su vestimenta consiste en una playera azul rey de manga larga y en un short color blanco. Sakura Haruno tiene un pelo largo de color rosa claro, tiene ojos de color verde zafiro, su personalidad es alegre, tiene de vestimenta un conjunto de pantalón corto con playera de manga corta de color rosa. Los tres tienen la misma edad que Naruto.

El día era soleado con pocas nubes en el cielo y un viento refrescante pero no muy fuerte. Era el mediodía cuando Sasuke les propone llevarlos a una parte del bosque, pero que se encuentra en propiedad de su familia. Llevaban 20 minutos caminando cuando…

- Oye sasuke-teme, ¿A dónde nos llevas?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

- Mhp- respondió Sasuke.

- ¡Respóndeme!- dijo el rubio levemente irritado.

- Me encontré con un lugar raro en el territorio Uchiha, al borde del límite de la propiedad de mi familia y del bosque.-Respondió Sasuke con tranquilidad

- Genial, podremos usarlo como escondite, _Dattebayo_"- dijo Naruto totalmente emocionado.

- ¿Realmente cree que sea seguro Uchiha-san?-, pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué preguntas son esas Hinata?, Sasuke nunca nos pondría en peligro- respondió Sakura a Hinata defendiendo a Sasuke, con voz fuerte y con mucha convicción.

-Mhp, que molestas son- respondió irritado Sasuke Uchiha.

Tras caminar otros 30 minutos por un sendero tan poco transitado que apenas se distinguía como un sendero, soportar los arañazos que se provocaban al avanzar entre los arbustos, las quejas y los chillidos de voz irritante de su compañero rubio; Sasuke, al límite de su paciencia desconocida, pues la conocida hace mucho que expiro, les indico la dirección y la distancia para llegar al lugar al cual los quería llevar.

Los 4 compañeros entraron a un claro que carecía de árboles de más de 5 metros; sin embargo había una gran cantidad de helechos rodeando el claro, dicho claro se encontraba cubierto de pastizales de más de dos metros de altura y uno que otro árbol joven, probablemente pinos y abetos.

El claro tenía un diámetro aproximado de 15 metros, tenía una forma amorfa circular. En el centro del claro se encontraba una cabaña de madera de forma cuadrangular, con el techo en forma de V invertida, deteriorada externamente, pero cuya estructura parecía todavía bastante resistente. La madera parecía ser de pino y se encontraba cubierta de musgos y líquenes. En la fachada de la cabaña se encontraba tres aperturas que en un pasado fueron dos ventanas rectangulares en vertical y una puerta rectangular simple. La cabaña era muy pequeña, de aproximadament metros.

- Wow- dijo Naruto, para después emocionarse

- Definitivamente este será nuestro escondite _Dattebayo_-, dijo Naruto muy emocionado, para a continuación ponerse a brincar y a saltar.

Sakura y Hinata por otro lado no les pareció la gran cosa, de todos modos ambas pensaban que una cabaña vieja y destartalada en medio de un claro, cubierto con hierbas y rodeados por un bosque no era para nada impresionante. Sin embargo no lo mostraron; Sakura por que fue precisamente su mejor amigo y amor platónico, Sasuke, quien los llevo a este lugar, y Hinata porque veía lo feliz que estaba el chico que le gustaba, Naruto, con su nuevo "escondite".

- No los traje aquí precisamente para que este lugar sea nuestro escondite, los traje aquí por otra razón completamente distinta.- Dijo Sasuke con mucha seriedad.

Absolutamente todos lo miraron con sorpresa, exigiendo con sus gestos y sus miradas una explicación, pero lo único que hizo fue indicarles que lo siguieran.

Sasuke los llevo a la parte trasera de la cabaña, a tres metros de distancia de la cabaña había un pozo, las piedras eran grises, cubiertas de líquenes y musgos. Ahora los otros tres amigos de Sasuke tenían una cara de interrogación respecto a la situación y más precisamente hacia la razón de él porque Sasuke los llevo a ese lugar para empezar.

Antes de que ninguno de los tres infantes dijeran nada Sasuke hablo.

- Yo encontré este lugar hace tres semanas, me había molestado con mi primo Obito y solo quería irme hasta los límites de mi propiedad, lo más lejos posible de él- Sasuke en este momento cambio su tono de voz a uno que tenía un tono entre serio y misterioso, sus amigos volvieron a cambiar su rostro por uno de sorpresa, Sasuke continuo hablando- me aleje de mi casa y me interne en el bosque, me encontré esta cabaña, hasta donde yo se perteneció a mi tatarabuelo Uchiha Madara, quien compro la actual propiedad Uchiha, y según me cuentan, un ermitaño un tanto loco y paranoico.

- Pero teme, ¿esto que tiene que ver con que nos hayas traído aquí?- dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo a su amigo.

- Si no me interrumpes te puedo seguir contando- dijo irritado Sasuke.

- Muy bien, cómo iba diciendo, me sorprendí mucho de encontrar la cabaña todavía de pie, no me arriesgue a meterme, no sé qué tan deteriorada se encuentra, pero ese no es el punto.

En este punto Sasuke suspiro y se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a decir, mientras sus tres amigos lo miraron intrigados.

- Cuando me acerque al pozo, ese que ven a 5 metros de nosotros, y después de asegurarme de estaba lo suficientemente estable para recargarme en el sin caerme- Sasuke hizo otra pausa y soltó la información de golpe.

- Me recargue en él, y me quede pensativo respecto al tema de Obito, lance algunas maldiciones al aire…y entonces lo escuche.

- ¿Qué escucho Uchiha-san?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

- Escuche risas que provenían del interior del pozo- respondió Sasuke.


	2. Capítulo 2: El lugar…¿maldito?

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación de una leyenda que escuche de pequeño.**

**Por cierto, no me acuerdo como se llama la historia original.**

**Capítulo 2: El lugar…¿maldito?**

Después de la última frase de Sasuke todos estaban en un estado de shock; ninguno de los tres acompañantes de Sasuke sabía que pensar. Naruto estaba muy confundido y creía firmemente que el teme solo quería jugarles una broma, Hinata creía que Sasuke había sufrido de alucinaciones debido al stress de estar tan enojado en ese momento, y Sakura estaba realmente preocupada de que a su Sasuke-kun se le hubiera botado la canica y tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad mental.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Sasuke hablo:

- Se lo que deben estar pensando, por lo menos me doy una idea de lo que Hinata y Sakura pudieran estar pensando- se corrigió inmediatamente Sasuke, ya que no creía ni quería saber cómo operaba el cerebro de su dobe amigo, ni por lo tanto lo que pensaba de la situación.

- Créanme que a mí también me preocupo lo que escuche esa noche, y me asuste por varias razones- continuo hablando Sasuke

- Lo se teme, a pesar de lo que digan acerca de la existencia de fantasmas sé que realmente existen y el hecho de pensar que esa noche…-Sasuke con un tic en el ojo interrumpió a su amigo.

- Naruto, cállate y déjame de terminar de hablar, y solo para aclarar, no se me cruzo la idea de que me hubiera encontrado con un fantasma esa noche.

A partir de ese momento todos guardaron silencio hasta que Sasuke les permitiera hablar.

- Como iba diciendo me asuste por varias razones, primero creí que era el viento y mi imaginación jugándome una broma, luego creí que estaba alucinando, porque estaba seguro que lo que escuchaba eran risas y no el viento.

Sasuke se comenzó a poner en un estado entre serio y preocupado.

- Luego pensé que era alguien jugándome una broma, y ahí realmente me asuste; es decir un niño, solo en el bosque, no era una situación muy favorable para mí. Después paso por mi mente algo peor, creí que la locura de mi antecesor Madara me había sido transmitida.

Todos seguían viendo a Sasuke en estado de shock. Para sorpresa de todos Hinata fue la primera en hablar.

- Eto, Uchiha-san ¿entonces que causaron esas risas que usted oyó?

- Mhp, no lo sé. Cuando pude reaccionar salí corriendo a mi casa.- Respondió Sasuke con el orgullo que todavía le quedaba y podía mostrar a sus amigos.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión. Hasta que nuevamente Naruto hablo.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo el asunto del pozo con nosotros?!- pregunto bastante irritado Naruto.

- Bueno… he venido otras dos veces desde que lo descubrí, y siempre que hago ruidos a la entrada del pozo se vuelven a escuchar las risas, y estas continúan sonando a pesar de que ya no haya ruido.- Respondió Sasuke con una expresión de duda en la cabeza.

- Así que los traje para ver si de verdad escuche esas risas o si ya me volví loco.- Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de prepotencia en su cara.

Ahora sus tres amigos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos. Naruto fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- No teme, yo no voy a molestar al fantasma _Dattebayo_- dijo Naruto muy asustado.

- Esta seguro que esa es buena idea Uchiha-san, es decir ¿por qué no le pides esto a tus padres o a alguien más?- pregunto bastante insegura Hinata.

- Muy simple, si les comento lo que les acabo de comentar a ustedes van a pensar que padezco una enfermedad mental, que me drogo, etc., y no me van a dar el beneficio de la duda- respondió bastante tranquilo el Uchiha.

- ¿Te drogas?...¿pero de donde se consiguen drogas en el bosque?- pregunto bastante curioso Naruto, interrumpiendo a Sasuke, otra vez.

- De la misma manera que tú te drogaste hace 2 años, consumiendo hongos alucinógenos dobe- respondió irritado Sasuke.

Antes de que a nadie le diera tiempo de hablar el Uchiha pregunto:

- ¿Se van a acercar al pozo y a hacer ruidos sí o no?

- Esta bien, si lo hare- respondió Sakura.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura con expresiones sorprendidas. Sakura no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que Sasuke había dicho que escucho risas que provenían del interior del pozo. Durante todo ese rato estuvo meditando todas las posibilidades, y en ese momento la más razonable era que Sasuke padecía de alguna enfermedad mental o trastorno psicológico; no se drogaba, y estaba segura que no se drogaría; a diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke no confundiría hongos comestibles con hongos alucinógenos, y, por lo menos aparentaba estar lo suficientemente estable como para sufrir alucinaciones. Pero en ese mismo momento ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse con sus conclusiones, realmente esperaba que en el fondo del pozo, si se acercaban, se escucharía un ruido similar a la de una risa, que con algo de imaginación infantil se podría confundir con dicho sonido. Es decir eran niños, los niños sueñan despiertos o se imaginan estar en otros lugares haciendo cosas increíbles, ella misma a veces se imaginaba estudiando medicina en una prestigiosa universidad y salvar vidas, realmente esperaba que toda la imaginación que Sasuke se había negado y había reprimido hubiera explotado, aunque la imaginación, en el caso de Sasuke, era también muy poco probable.

Sakura fue la primera en acercarse y golpear la base de piedra del pozo y, no pasó nada. Se acercó el resto del grupo a hacer lo mismo y esperaron unos 2 minutos.

- Bueno, ya vimos, ya hicimos y ya nos vamos- dijo Naruto con la piel de gallina dispuesto a salir corriendo. Justo en el momento en el que se disponía a dar media vuelta se comenzaron a escuchar risas provenientes del interior del pozo.

A excepción de Sasuke todos quedaron petrificados, parpadearon varias veces y entonces reaccionaron.

Naruto agarro a Hinata de la mano y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, arrastrando a Hinata y gritando cosas incomprensibles sobre fantasmas. Sakura retrocedió asustada, las risas seguían sonando y ella volteo a ver a Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó observando la dirección en la que su rubio amigo había salido corriendo, después se volteo a ver a su amiga Sakura. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio mientras las risas se seguían escuchando de fondo.

- Al parecer no estoy loco – fue el comentario de Sasuke para romper ese incomodo silencio.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir del claro y de las inmediaciones del bosque, se detuvo a una corta distancia y volteo su cara hacia ella, Sakura reacciono y comenzó a seguir a Sasuke, ambos alejándose a paso lento del pozo en el que aún se podían oír las risas provenientes de este.


	3. Capítulo 3: Un pacto y el secreto

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación de una leyenda que escuche de pequeño.**

**Capítulo 3: Un pacto y el secreto**

Ya han pasado tres días desde que ellos mismos, en carne propia, han escuchado las risas del pozo de la cabaña abandonada en los límites del bosque.

Se encontraban en su escuela primaria, la escuela primaria de Hashirama Senju, una de las dos que había. Sonó la campana y los alumnos salieron al receso. El patio era de un tamaño regular de 20 x 10 metros y con tres jardineras d metros. En una de las jardineras se alzaba un árbol Ginkgo Biloba, era el medio día y el sol era bastante intenso, pues Julio es un mes bastante caluroso.

El martes se habían reunido bajo la sombra del Ginkgo, pero habían evitado el tema del "pozo maldito", como ellos lo llamaban. Sin embargo ese martes Sasuke quería hablar acerca del tema.

- No, no y no, no quiero hablar de ese pozo, ese día ni siquiera existió – dijo un alterado Naruto.

Naruto había quedado bastante alterado, en un principio pensó que era una bien elaborada broma del teme, pero cuando se enteró que ni el teme ni ninguno de sus otros tres amigos que estuvieron presentes fueron responsables de las risas provenientes del interior del pozo entro en un estado total de negación y de terror.

- No seas gallina Naruto, no te pasó nada – dijo Sasuke visiblemente molesto.

- Como que no me paso nada, primero, casi me pierdo en el bosque, suerte que Hinata-chan es muy buena orientándose – dijo Naruto gritándolo.

- Luego me regañaron por como quedo mi ropa y por último el cumpleaños de mi mama casi se arruina – término de decir, un poco más calmado, Naruto.

- No es mi culpa ni la del pozo el que hayas salido como bólido sin fijarte bien por donde ibas, tampoco lo es el que te hayas caído tantas veces ni de que no te sepas comportar en frente de los mayores.

- Como quieres que me comporte si estaba muerto del miedo, sabes que ni la noche del sábado ni la del domingo conseguí dormir bien. Estoy seguro que las chicas me darán la razón – dijo Naruto dirigiendo su mirada hacia las chicas, que se encontraban en completo silencio.

- N-**N**aruto-kun t-tiene razón, e-eso que o-ocurrió pudo ser muy pe-peligroso y…

- Eso que ocurrió esa noche tiene que tener una explicación perfectamente lógica- dijo Sakura completamente alterada e interrumpiendo a Hinata.

- Sakura tiene razón, debe de haber una explicación lógica para lo que paso allá en el bosque. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es volver para averiguarlo- dijo Sasuke con una determinación bastante rara en él.

Durante 10 segundos aproximadamente nadie de los tres dijo absolutamente nada. Se quedaron pálidos y con los ojos abiertos. Hinata se encontraba al borde del desmayo.

- Estas loco Sasuke, no vamos a volver a ese lugar solos, tenemos que decírselo a nuestros padres- dijo Naruto completamente exaltado y aterrado a la sola idea de volver a ese lugar.

- Tú eres el loco Naruto, crees que nos van a creer a nosotros si decimos semejante locura, ni siquiera aunque fuéramos adultos nos creerían. Incluso podrían encerrarnos en un manicomio- dijo Sasuke con un tono de seriedad nunca antes visto en él.

Todos se quedaron callados ante estas palabras, era cierto, incluso Naruto comprendió el punto de Sasuke, nadie les creería, al menos nadie adulto, no les harían caso, los tomarían como palabras de un niño que intenta jugar una broma, con demasiada imaginación o incluso locos si insistían demasiado en el tema, si bien no los meterían en un manicomio si los pondrían a hablar con varios psiquiatras.

- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? _Dattebayo_- dijo un Naruto completamente nervioso y ansioso.

- No le vamos a decir a nadie, a absolutamente nadie Naruto, entendiste- Recalco Sakura a su idiota amigo, mientras Sasuke y Hinata asentían con la cabeza.

- Hagamos un pacto- dijo Sasuke.

- No vamos a decirle a nadie lo del pozo hasta que sepamos que pasa y podamos dar una explicación lógica, todos de acuerdo- a continuación Sasuke extendió su mano al centro del grupo esperando la respuesta de los demás.

- De acuerdo- dijo una seria Sakura extendiendo su mano al centro.

- D-De acuerdo- dijo una asustada oji-perla.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Naruto, este al sentirse observado lo único que dijo fue:

- No estoy de acuerdo, deberíamos decirle a al menos un adulto, mi padrino ha visto muchas cosas raras a lo largo de su vida, tal vez él nos crea- dijo el rubio felizmente al considerar la posibilidad de no enfrentarse al fantasma, o lo que fuera, solo él y sus amigos.

- No estoy muy convencido de que sea buena idea- dijo Sasuke- y hasta donde se Jiraiya no se encuentra en el pueblo y no va a volver en un buen rato.

- N-Naruto-kun, p-por favor- dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto con una cara de cordero a punto de ser degollado.

- Esta bien _Dattebayo_- dijo un Naruto con cara derrotada.

- Está bien que- dijo Sasuke un tanto irritado.

- No vamos a decir nada acerca del pozo y ese será nuestro secreto- dijo Naruto haciendo esfuerzos por recordar que había dicho exactamente Sasuke hace tan solo unos minutos en el momento que hizo el pacto.

- Bien, a alguien se le ocurre que diablos está pasando en ese lugar- dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz que reflejaba la seriedad e importancia de la situación.

- Es un fantasma, ¿qué más podría ser?- dijo de inmediato Naruto con voz asustada.

- Podría ser una alucinación, podría haber gases en el pozo que nos afecten las neuronas, he oído en la televisión que ha ocurrido y he investigado en libros que puede ocurrir.- dijo una Sakura ya más calmada y más alegre.

- ¿En qué libros sale eso?- pregunto un confuso Naruto.

- En la colección de enciclopedias médicas para niños- dijo Sakura a Naruto con un ligero tono de molestia.

- ¿Y c-como vamos a saber que es el aire del pozo el que nos causa alucinaciones?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

- Simple Hinata-chan, nos acercamos al pozo y aguantamos la respiración, si no escuchamos sonidos entonces si era el aire del pozo. – todos los presentes miraron a Naruto con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la sorpresa, Naruto si pensaba.

- Está muy bien pensado Naruto, pero que te parece si en vez de aguantar la respiración utilizamos mascaras- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Y en que nos ayuda la máscara? ¿Es más fácil aguantar la respiración disfrazado?- dijo un confundido Naruto.

Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron, Hinata solo miro a Naruto con pena ajena. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Supongamos que no es el aire del pozo, ¿Qué más podría ser?- dijo Sasuke.

- No se me ocurre nada _Dattebayo._

- No es una novedad- dijeron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del receso. Los cuatro amigos se levantaron y se fueron a sus clases sin saber que escondida detrás de un bote de basura se encontraba una espía que había escuchado parte de su conversación.

- Muy interesante hermanito.- dijo Hiromi añadiendo una traviesa sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Respuesta a reviews

**Princezz Inuyoukai**: Gracias por tu comentario, tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber que causan esas risas.


End file.
